Literary Devices
by Roswalyn
Summary: A brief one-shot with a slightly alternate take on the ending of Futuritis. Where Derek is smarter than he seems.


A/N: I have no idea where this came from. One minute, I was about to go to bed, and the next, I was opening up a blank Word document and typing furiously. I know there's a ton of _Futuritis_ stories out there, but I guess I just had to add my own two cents. This is the final scene, of course, with a slightly different ending. Blame it on the English geek in me. Please let me know what you think -- constructive feedback is always appreciated!!

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Life with Derek -- otherwise, why would I be trying to write my own ending?

* * *

You have to do it. You're both leaving for university, and even though you're going to the same one, you have no idea if he's going to use this as an opportunity to rid himself of you. You have to know where he stands. So you put it out there.

"Derek, you are the most annoying brother."

And you hold your breath, because he so rarely is willing to acknowledge you as a human being, much less family. And if he doesn't accept you now, you know you'll lose him when you go to Queens. But still, you're instinctively bracing yourself for his denial that you have any bond with him, any hold over him.

"_Step_-brother."

That breath you were holding? It just got caught somewhere in the back of your throat, right around the time that he _paused_. You don't know why, but you know that pause was significant. He's emphasized the "step" relationship before -- Lord knows he made it a point to clarify the fact that you were in no way, shape, or form related to each other to any poor soul who would listen. But the way he said it now, with the look that he gave you -- it was like he was trying to make a _point_.

But you're Casey, and you're never going to leap into the unknown. You have to test the waters first.

"Same difference."

You meant for it to be a statement, a challenge to what he said. But instead it almost came out as a question. And the look on his face…if the one he had before made you catch your breath, this one made your stomach drop.

And then he came around the island, stopping mere inches away from you.

Cue the breath catching, stomach dropping, every nerve-ending in your body alive reactions.

"I thought you didn't like oxymorons, Case."

His voice is husky, low, and you're gripping the island for support without even realizing it. For one brief, hysterical moment, you give yourself a mental pat on the back for actually managing to teach him something. And he even pronounced it right.

And then you realize -- that's your defense mechanism, right there. Always resort to sarcasm. And insults. Both are good. Both give you the courage to turn around and face him, despite his proximity.

"Wow, Derek, you actually learned something from me. Your English teachers would be so proud."

"That's not the only thing I learned in English, Casey." And before you know it, your back is to the island, and his arms are on either side of you, blocking you in. Two months ago, you would have thought this maneuver of his would lead to some sort of prank, some sort of fight. Now, with his face inches from yours, the dim light of the kitchen highlighting a look in his eyes that you've never seen before…you realize you're in completed uncharted territory now. And Derek's doing the navigating.

"I learned what a climax is."

And here you brace yourself, because this is the perfect lead-in for one of Derek's mind-in-the gutter jokes. In fact, you are preparing to give him a piece of your mind for being so dirty when he continues. Or rather, he quotes, as if reading directly from a textbook.

"The turning point in a story, at which point the end result becomes inevitable."

Your jaw has dropped, and you can feel the irrational pride swelling in you. Imagine that, Derek actually being able to regurgitate information from a textbook. It's almost enough to make you forget that you are currently trapped between his arms, closer to him than you've ever been before.

Almost.

You have to swallow hard before you can find your voice.

"Derek, what…"

But you never get to finish that sentence, because his lips have suddenly found yours, and you finally get it.

The climax.

The turning point of the story.

The point where the end result has become inevitable.

Thank God Derek actually paid attention in English for once.


End file.
